Sotto la costa e ricordi del Passato
by B.Kitsune
Summary: The sea had always called him from his earliest childhood, as if kept a secret that only he was capable of discovering. By meeting Pidge under the coast on any given night, he may not have been so wrong.


**.**

**.**

**.**

While Keith always lived in one of the most desert states in the country, he was deeply loved the ocean and the species that were in it. So much so that every time saw news about discoveries of marine species in documentaries or scientific programs, he fascinated for hours while trying to memorize what he heard as best he could, at his young age of eight.

His father had told him once, in the rare conversations involving his mother, who met her on a cold night on a distant beach in Louisiana. That's why, in his naive and childish mind, thought he was destined to be searching the sea in some way or another, and had behaved exemplary when he learned that his course would attend a walk in The Dallas World Aquarium. Place that knew that there were exotic creatures, some that perhaps had never seen on television.

His father had laughed out loud when he learned why he hadn't been called by the director in the last time because of his bad behavior, for Keith, his attitude was clearly only negotiated with profits.

At last the day had arrived, and he couldn't be happier. Was amazed by the scenarios that held the aquariums, the manta rays that passed over their heads, the eels that hid on the sand, and the multicolored fish that surely came from warm waters. Even his companions were amazed to see Keith so expressive all day long.

For a moment, while they were walking around the shark area, Keith could see a tiny spot where he was supposed to find a white shark, one of the best attractions in the aquarium. However, it had been so fast that for a moment he thought he had imagined it.

When he turned to follow the group, saw it with better clarity on the other side of the tank. A species of medium-sized golden fish, strangely fast to have such thin and long fins, was heading towards the other end of the aquarium. Strange and somewhat curious, wanting to know his true appearance, he hurried to the place where saw him go.

As soon as he opened the doors, saw the sun hit his face with force, while he walked, he could understand that he was in a sector that shouldn't be, the tanks were open, probably to feed the animals in a few hours. He didn't want to have problems with his teacher, but before turning on his heels, saw that golden color closer than he thought.

In front of him, a fish that didn't seem to have a face was looking at him on the glass surface, as if it had the ability to lean on it and breathe air, like a dolphin. He was definitely a little smaller than Keith, but even so, he had never seen or known a fish of such size, and he didn't look like a shark.

Before he could get close to touch it, he fled to the bottom of the tank.

''No wait!''

Without thinking twice, climbed on the stairs to see if he could find it on the water. But the closer he got to the edge, still didn't see that particular color.

''Child get out of there now, it's dangerous!''

One of the attendees caught his attention as soon as he saw Keith above the tank, and the vertigo settled firmly on his stomach, was in great trouble because of his curiosity. But as soon as he turned to go down, a puddle of water made him fall so suddenly, that Keith fell with all his weight on his shoulder, generating an unbearable pain, and before he knew it, in a false step he sank on the Water.

Keith held his breath in time before sinking, enough to understand the mess he had gotten himself into. The tank was deep, so there was no way to reach the stairs without help, and when he could open his eyes, a shark was approaching him with interest.

He tensed immediately without knowing what to do before that circumstance, and his immediate thought was that he was going to be devoured by his imprudence, with those big and sharp teeth that split legs without effort. But Keith couldn't swim, nor move even an inch of his body, was terrified by the size of the animal.

Tears slipped through the water as soon as the wide jaws opened over his face, and closing his eyes tightly, the golden flash joined him.

The dorsal fins of the fish that had gotten him in trouble, opened like a flower waking up, exposing the naked torso of a person, while his tail hit the snout of the shark, away it fearful.

There, Keith's air vanished completely, as soon as his savior turned around to look at him with the most golden and brilliant eyes he had ever seen in his life.

A mermaid.

Keith had been saved by a mermaid, the need hit him squarely and he began to move his feet to the surface in search of air, but she kissed him hard on his lips on the way. In that second, it was recorded in his memory that his hair was softer than any person, danced through it with unparalleled grace. As soon as she left, the desperation for air no longer burned his lungs, but his neck burned, painfully.

''Are you okay?''

''I…''

But before answering, some arms pulled him hard from the water, losing the image of the girl again.

''We have it, close the area and evacuate people from the premises!''

Several people began checking him for damage or serious injuries while drying him. But Keith's mind couldn't elucidate anything that was happening around him, except those beautiful golden eyes.

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
